Maybe tonight we’ll get back together
by fraMhell
Summary: segunda fic YAOI de ZOMBIELOAN. CHIKAxSHITO :3


- eu tenho uma novidade pra você.

Disse Watashimori, encarando os olhos cor de mel do rapaz com um sorriso.

- O... O que? Fale logo, tive que inventar uma desculpa pra me livrar de Shito e Michiru...

- Não se preocupe mais. Sua divida já esta paga. Você esta livre.

Seu coração disparou. Não acreditava no que tava ouvindo.

- VOCE TÁ FALANDO SÉRIO? AHHH CARA!

Correu e abraçou o loiro pelo pescoço. Finalmente livre. Em pensar que depois de tanto tempo, ele e Shito poderiam realmente viver de novo. Mas... Watashimori seque citou sobre Shito. Chika rapidamente indagou, se afastando do loiro.

-... E Shito?

Perguntou, antes mesmo de alargar o sorriso.

- Bom... O Shito... Não. Ainda não está livre.

O sorriso nos lábios de Chika não foi tão intenso como Watashimori esperava ao longo da conversa. Ignorando esse fato, o loiro apoiou as mãos sobre a mesa, complementando.

- me diga, quer 'viver' agora?

Chika murmurou alguma coisa e saiu da sala.

--------------

Um misto de sentimentos. Alegria, felicidade, empolgação... Medo. Mas por quê?

Escorou-se na cabeceira da cama, sentado, abraçando os joelhos. Olhou para a janela aberta, e o sol se pondo, sentia o vento entrar. Sentia o vento, sentia a dor... Sentia-se confuso. Por que diabos estava se sentindo assim? Não era pra estar feliz? Não era pra estar 'Vivendo' agora? Depois de tanto tempo lutando por uma coisa... E quando a ganha, apenas desanima. Shito iria invejá-lo, de fato. '_Talvez até fique alegre ao saber da noticia'_ pensou. _'Talvez ele se apaixone pela Michiru'_... Pensamentos idiotas, porem, cortantes. E Chika sentia mais medo. Medo de perder...

'_Shito... '_

Medo de talvez não conseguir viver como gostaria. Não seria feliz. Não daquele jeito. Os dias... Anos, convivendo com Chika e Michiru tinham sido os melhores de toda sua vida. Digo... De toda sua 'morte'.

'_... Droga. '_

Praguejou baixinho. As horas passaram rapidamente. Ouviu um tilintar de chaves, e uma voz. Uma voz bastante familiar.

- você some... Pensei que iria vir correndo me contar a novidade.

O moreno forçou um sorriso, aparentando não estar preocupado... Mas ali dentro, bem no fundo, estava se importando.

'_Aquilo que eu temia aconteceu... '_

Chika passou seus olhos por Shito, com um olhar sem sentimento. Shito esfregou os olhos.

' _Ele vai me esquecer...'_

Chika, ainda encarando o moreno, notou um novo anel no dedo indicador dele, que folgava a gravata enquanto andava pelo quarto.

'_... Ele sequer se importa. Deve estar feliz por eu estar indo. Desgraçado.. ¨&(090-¨&#!!!'_

- Por quê? Pra você morrer de inveja, como ta se sentindo agora?

Chika cerrou os olhos após falar, fitando o amigo. Sentia fúria.

' _Ele sempre foi um desgraçado mesmo. Eu não deveria me importar com ele... '_

Aqueles sentimentos não eram normais. Não para Chika. Quer dizer, não assim tão intensos. Desde sempre foi muito amigo de Shito... Mas... Shito sequer demonstrava corresponder. O moreno desviou suas íris para o chão, suspirando fundo. Sentou-se na beira da cama, tirando os sapatos devagar.

- eu vou sentir a sua falta.

Sentiu uma cortada no peito, a respiração falhou. Que porra era aquela? Respirou fundo, tentando manter a calma. Não disse nada.

'_Ele... Ta tirando com a minha cara?'_

-... Eu até pensei que você iria voltar a viver e nem iria se despedir. Estou feliz que tenha um pouco de consideração por mim.

O tom de voz de Shito soava como se ele estivesse sorrindo. Mas não estava. Falava aquilo com a expressão séria, tentando ocultar esse fato. Desde que soube a algumas horas que Chika voltaria a 'vida' e ele não, se sentia incomodado. Sentia-se... Perdido. Chika havia se tornado um grande companheiro, fato. E ele ouvia tudo. Guardando palavras pra si. Tentando medi-las para talvez usa-las. Mas seu silencio dava bons resultados. Sua respiração estava calma... Alguns minutos de silencio se passaram, Shito tirava o ultimo par de Sapatos dos pés, até que sentiu um calor. Calor 'humano'?! Era Chika?? Ele o abraçava por trás, apertando-o, sentado na cama. Apoiou seu queixo sobre o ombro de Shito, que corou violentamente. Seu coração acelerou ao ouvir a voz do rapaz tão perto.

-... Logo você também vai estar livre. Espero que não se esqueça de tudo o que passou.

Coração descompassado.

Chika sorriu, corando também... Ao contrario de Shito, que empurrou os braços do amigo pra trás, se livrando deles. Shito o observou, sem entender.

- não preciso de consolos, Akatsuki...

Shito fechou a cara, e sentiu seu rosto ficar mais frio. Chika sequer se moveu da posição que estava após o amigo ter lhe empurrado. O que havia falado de errado? Sentiu-se a pior pessoa do mundo, sem contar com a raiva que teve do amigo. Respirou antes de falar.

- isso... Não é um consolo..

Shito abaixou a cabeça, a apoiando sobre as mãos. Fechou os olhos forte, tentando não pensar naquilo tudo.

- você nunca iria entender mesmo...

Shito sussurrou baixinho, enquanto levantava sua cabeça.

- mas então, parabéns, você conseguiu. Boa sorte. Pode ir.

O moreno levantou-se da cama, mas sentiu seu pulso ser puxado. Sequer resistiu. Shito apenas deixou-se ser puxado... Chika o trouxe perto, sussurrando em seu ouvido.

- Eu não vou ir...

Shito ergueu uma sombrancelha.

- ... Não sem você.

Foi quando Chika levou as suas duas mãos até o rosto de Shito e o puxou de encontro ao seus lábios. O moreno ajoelhou-se na cama, apoiando as mãos na coxa do outro. Não hesitou em deixar o amigo no comando do beijo. Chika abriu os olhos, surpreso com a correspondência do moreno. Encarou suas íris avermelhadas, levemente brilhantes. O beijo foi parando aos poucos. Continuaram a se olhar, comunicando-se pelo olhar.

Shito escorregou suas mãos até a cintura do parceiro, que ficou levemente corado, e o beijou levemente. Estava certo que era com ele que queria passar o resto da sua _morte_, e o começo da sua nova _vida._

Talvez ficassem assim o tempo que quisessem. Talvez...

Talvez nem tudo seja como a gente imagina. Os sentimentos são coisas que sequer a gente compreende. Um sorriso, um aceno, um olhar... A convivência. Os segredos mais internos. O amor, em todas as suas formas.

Coisas muito complexas para nós, simples seres humanos entendermos.

-------------

**Autora Says:**

_waaa! Esse último parágrafo foi uma viagem. __Reviews onegai k3_

_Shito(L)Chika forever. :D ah, se tiver qualquer erro sobre o enredo da história original, não liguem. Até agora, só assisti até o epi 3. 8D_

_**SEGUNDA FIC YAOI DE ZOMBIE LOAN. HAAAAA rebola**_


End file.
